happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Funny Happy Tree Friends Characters
(Hi dudes, i know i did a blog yesterday but please check it out too ok? Anyway ok as ya see, i am doing another blog, about funny characters, i am doing another one cause i feel like it AND no school duh, anyway, btw, this eh new month started so... Ok ya see, i will list the ten characters from HTF that is the most funniest imo, too bad i can't laugh anymore, sigh... Still for this list, i include characters who OFTEN is funny, it may not be easy but hey, i remember when i was able to laugh and those guys was hilarious indeed, so this is for the ones who makes me often giggle or laugh (Which i could in past) dumb or not they are funny indeed!) 10: Handy (Sorry Handy, your once again at number ten, i wish i could do 19 so you won't be disappointed but still that or 20 is too much since you is funny when you scowls often, it is like that, ok uh guys sorry i was talking to the beaver, anyway, btw.... As ya can see, Handy is mostly funny when he scowls like that and forgets that he DO have hands/arms, he might not be as funny as the rest of the characters and is normal like the rest of the cast but he is not showing sympathy to others so he is unlike the rest of the cast the start of the funny characters then!) 9: Fliqpy (Well, Fliqpy is more SCARY then funny to me indeed, but hey, he is more crazy then Flippy himself AND Fliqpy is quite cool but he is mean duh, it is just that he's looking different from Flippy which is meant to be same character, and isn't it impossible for eyes and teeth to change? *Shrugs* Idk but hey, his laugh is funny as well and i like the creepy voice of him for some reason really i can't be for sure, i just.... Find him funny?) 8: Lifty and Shifty (The other villains of the show who also are green yeah, depite that their laughs is reused many times like in every episode they appear in, as annoying as their laughs gets... I find their laughs funny as well, yes and they are funny in general, when they speak like arguing in "Who's to Flame?" or telling Lumpy their wishes in "As You Wish" i find it oddly funny enough, their gibberish sounds funny, and they are meant to be voiced by the guy who voiced Cuddles and Flippy and these raccoons sounds different due to lower voices, but yeah everytime they screw things up as well it is so hilarious!) 7: Cro-Marmot (Ok some may eh... Be even like eh... "Hey! Why is Cro-Marmot over Fliqpy!?" or "How is Cro-Marmot funny? He's boring! -_-!" Yes ): I know, but as i mentioned sometimes before, i mentioned how he can do stuff off-screen just like Handy despite being in an ice block, and also, he is so random, just being a troll then, i think he looks funny idk is he smart or dumb? *Shrugs* idk, but hey, he must be special indeed, can you believe it? I believe he seems magic and well everytime he is seen it is just so darn funny like how he even did it we never know so it is why i put him here ok?) 6: The Mole (Yeah, i however find him funny that he is blind and do many mistakes, but he can also drive cars and other stuff which is needed for sight of course, and of course, some others find him funny too i bet, some guys might do, so yeah all his dumb mistakes is so laughable and it's funny how he also is surviving often and i am happy he is due to respecting blind people, he even mistake of course other stuff and kills others by mistake and i am surprised he isn't arrested but well he was once in "Don't Yank My Chain" But hey he was framed along with Handy but yeah ya know this blind guy is such a charming mole) 5: Disco Bear (Ok i know, all of ya might think Disco Bear is annoying, but i better explain that i never thought so of him... Ok he WAS annoying in "Stayin' Alive" imo because how he kills the girls and didn't notice it, but really he is awkward that it makes me laugh, and he always seem to fail to impress girls, it is so funny i could laugh maybe, ya know... Even if he likes disco and dancing and such he is quite lazy since he likes junk food, and i actually feel sorry for him since he seems misunderstood, misunderstood because i do think he is funny and he is having his annoying and funny moments so that is why he is funny for me!) 4: Mime (He is like The Mole, quiet but COULD seem to do sounds sometimes, shocking enough, The Mole should be a mime.... Ya know, Mime is a great artist and in every episode like everytime he is shown and does something, it is something funny, ok everybody in this list seems to for sure be funny when shown everytime but yeah Mime is such a fun deer (He is a reindeer imo, look at his antlers!) and he is cute like everybody else yup, I like Mime and also he never fails on making me laugh before!) 3: Splendid (For a superhero, he is clumsy enough, more then Lumpy yeah, and he actually DID right things, he do sometimes and Splendid "DID" as his name suggests so, ya know, he is getting TOO much hate, the show is about deaths so Splendid NEEDS to be clumsy at being a superhero, otherwise not even he and the show could be funny enough, welp Lumpy is also like in this situation and i know Splendid seems like a selfish jerk when he doesn't want to save anybody now he wanna rather stay home with his bread or read a dumb book, ok but yeah, he is meant to be stupid so he isn't mature enough for being a superhero and when he screws up it is funny for me tho since he is funny enough!) 2: Nutty (Ok, THIS was a real challenge for me, Nutty is my favorite character yes and my favorite character is at number 2? Well ya know, he isn't having much episodes like Number One BUT to be fair, Number One is more seen then anybody else, but yeah i decided then Nutty to be Number Two ya know? And no Nutty ISN'T annoying to me at all, i don't care if he is like that, he is so funny and happy, still he is not acting like me but he is positive and his addiction to candy is plain silly and yeah he may steal but it doesn't make him a villain imo, his laugh is funny to me and he do many silly stuff, Nutty never fails to make me laugh so yeah is a shame he have to die so often, i guess i just love squirrels and candy so yeah i am glad green guys isn't always evil in this show since Nutty is more of neutral and i suit in green so yeah who beated Nutty at being funniest?) Yes, it is number one:... LUMPY! (Ok many people might be angry over this, i know Lumpy is like the most hated character in this show but hey rlly, did anybody else see this coming? Dude DID anybody? You did since i said this guy appear more then anybody else in the show, and he looks fun to animate indeed, one of the antlers looks like upside down and he is stupid then anybody else, or is he smarter then anybody else? Ok of course he looks silly when he do his blank normal staring face, and the stupidest characters always makes me laugh, he is the stupidest according to the show despite his fantastic smart actions, so he is smart enough, well at least SOMETIME in every episode he appears in, he is doing his funny moments, even when he is despicable like in "We're Scrooged!" or in "All in Vein" but hey he did die in both, but yeah idk if this is illegal but i would like to have Lumpy as my pet, yeah i ask since moose are wild animals and they can be angry and dangerous, i guess just fictional version of me can own Lumpy, of course maybe just a moose which is BASED on Lumpy, even if everybody hates him, i like him, never hated him at all, he was my favorite character in past tho he sadly became number 9 now, if he was 8 it might now be nicer to him, but yeah i guess so i avoid being bashed around, ok so still, Lumpy is so misunderstood and of course, anybody could knew Lumpy was somewhere in this list, maybe even number one, but yeah DinoLord00, ya did ask me who was funniest, Lumpy is answer your welcome!) There ya have it people, the funniest characters in the show in my opinion, all of however those have anytime in every episode they was shown in made me laugh, they always used to make me laugh, so do ya agree with my pics? Which character do YOU think is funniest in the show? Anybody i listed? Anybody i forgot? The ones i forgot ya might mention to me tho now ya mention them since yeah if you find them funny too, all of those is the most funny ones i even say the most funny ones due to how they act, so make sure to check my previous blog too, so check it can ya can pls? So ok thanks for watching, hope it was fun! Category:Blog posts